Historias corrientes
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Porque Harry y Draco era una pareja corriente con una vida llena de historias corrientes. [Conjuntos de drabbles en un solo capítulo] [3/3] [Regalo para Angelito Bloodsherry]
1. I

**¡Hola!**

 **A petición de la bella Angelito Bloodsherry, os traigo un Drarry completamente doméstico y lleno de humor.**

 **Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _ **ANTES DE LEER:**_

· **Escenas prácticamente sueltas, no tienen relación entre sí aunque pertenezcan a un mismo hilo argumental.**

· **Drarry de la forma más doméstica posible.**

· **Harry y Draco llevan años juntos, por lo que no hay drama alguno.**

· **Ron, Hermione y todo el círculo de amigos y familiares de Harry y Draco, aceptan su relación.**

* * *

 ** _Dedicado enteramente a la bella y simpática Angelito Bloodsherry._**

 **Querida, aunque sabes que no soy fan del drarry, espero que este intento mío por cumplir con tu petición esté a la altura de lo que esperabas :D**

* * *

 **-Historias corrientes-**

 **I. Llave.**

Harry se mudó al apartamento de Draco sin darse cuenta. Un día dejó una camiseta, otro día dejó un suéter, con paso de las semanas fue dejando algunos pantalones y zapatos y en menos de dos meses tenía mitad de su armario en su casa y la otra mitad en la de Draco.

El rubio ya se había dado cuenta de eso, tampoco fue difícil darse cuenta de esas prendas que no eran suyas, y que se encontraban en sus cajones o aparecían en su colada. Pero también era consciente de que Harry no aceptaría ir a vivir con él si se lo pedía directamente, así que simplemente se lo dejaría saber.

 _Una petición entre líneas._

Y es que lo tenía todo planeado; en una de las noches, dónde cenaban en la mesa del salón con el sonido de la televisión de fondo, deslizó la llave de su casa hasta él y Harry la tomó extrañado, mirándola durante unos largos segundos antes de comprender qué era y por qué se la daba.

Con una sonrisa avergonzada, Harry se guardó la llave y volvieron a retomar su tranquila cena, la propuesta silenciosa flotando sobre ellos. Al principio Draco pensó que no había aceptado o que realmente no lo había entendido, después de todo había pasado una semana y las cosas no habían cambiado.

Se equivocó.

A finales de ese mismo mes se encontraban viviendo juntos y pensando en comprarse otro armario.

* * *

 **II. Helado.**

Después de tanto tiempo juntos, Harry había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Draco. Entre ellas estaba la aparente obsesión que el hombre había desarrollado por el helado de menta y chocolate desde que lo probó por primera vez, años atrás, en una heladería cerca de la casa del pelinegro.

Siempre que iba a su casa tenía helado en la nevera, y no importaba si era verano o invierno, todas las tardes el antiguo Slytherin se servía dos bolas de helado en un vaso, que tenía destinado para esa acción, y las degustaba sentado en el sillón mientras veía la televisión.

Y si trataba de probar un poco del helado, aunque fuera sólo pasando el dedo, se toparía con la furia de Draco y su maldita obsesión con ese postre. Harry estaba seguro que si le dieran a elegir al rubio entre él –su pareja desde hacía más de diez años–, y helado de menta y chocolate para toda su vida, escogería la segunda opción.

Si había algo con lo que Harry no podía competir era ese postre frío, pero él estaba bien con eso siempre y cuando el rubio le siguiese sonriendo por las mañanas, mandándolo a la mierda cuando los obligaba a madrugar o durmiéndose a su lado cada vez que veían una película.

Mientras se siguieran queriendo.

* * *

 **III. Malfoy vs Potter.**

Aunque parecía que todo iba bien entre ellos, sus personalidades todavía tenían aspectos que los hacían pelear, a veces hasta por las cosas más estúpidas del universo.

—Eres un idiota —escupió Malfoy, su cara ligeramente por el cabreo—. Vete a llorarle a Granger por tus idioteces.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que meter a Hermione en esto? —inquirió él mientras rodaba los ojos—. ¡Ni siquiera te sigue cayendo mal! ¡Os largáis todos los malditos jueves a comprar libros!

—¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! —cuestionó el otro y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala una vez más—. Estoy harto de que creas que puedes ejercer tu voluntad sobre mí. ¡Manipulador!

—¿Yo manipulador? ¡Pues tú eres un jodido niño de tres años! Madura de una vez, Malfoy —replicó—. Ya somos adultos y no voy a tolerar ni un minuto más tus berrinches de niño pequeño.

El pelinegro se movió hasta la puerta tras coger sus llaves, dispuesto a irse. Draco vio su acción y frunció el ceño, si se iba a ir pues al menos el rubio se encargaría de tener él la última palabra.

—¡Sí, tu huye! ¡Cobarde!

Harry se tocó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, levantando ligeramente sus gafas para poder hacerlo. Se giró y encaró a su pareja, éste le dedicó una mala mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Era la quinta vez en esa semana que discutían por ese tema.

—No voy a responder a eso —dijo con frialdad y suspiro con cansancio—. En serio, Draco. ¿Tanto te cuesta lavar los platos sucios?

El rubio rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá, todavía manteniendo su pose ofendida.

—No me gusta lavar los trastes —replicó—. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que odio ver mis dedos arrugados por el agua?

Harry volvió a suspirar y se sentó al lado de su novio. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que el antiguo Gryffindor hablase.

—Si no lavas los platos —comenzó—, tendrás que hacer la cama todas las mañanas y limpiar la jaula del hurón.

—Hecho.

Una batalla ganada para Harry y Draco.

 _Más o menos._

* * *

 **IV. Destrucción.**

Draco también había aprendido cosas sobre Harry durante esos años. Aunque la cosa que más destacaba era, sin duda, la capacidad de destrucción que tenía el pelinegro. Sus manos parecían ser dos armas letales para cualquier objeto, exceptuando su varita, que milagrosamente había sobrevivido intacta a todos esos años con su dueño.

La última vez que Harry había roto algo, había sido dos días atrás. Cuando se había olvidado las llaves en el trabajo y se vio obligado a tocar el timbre para que Draco le abriese. El rubio todavía se preguntaba cómo el hombre había sido capaz de estropear el sistema de sonido y hacer que el botón del timbre sálese disparado por el pasillo.

Draco siempre se reía de su novio por esa razón, después de todo, su capacidad de destrucción había hecho que el rubio tomase algunas precauciones en su casa: sus bellas estanterías llenas de libros estaban custodiadas en un armario mágico, en el que necesitabas una llave que solo Draco y Hermione tenían, y que si tratabas de abrirlo a la fuerza te mandaba volando por el lugar y te producía urticaria; también había encerrado bajo llave todos los productos de pociones que el rubio tenía en la casa (algunos eran ingredientes extremamente caros y difíciles de conseguir). Incluso había contratado una garantía a los productos de limpieza, por si acaso sucedía algo malo con ellos.

Había que estar prevenidos.

Pero destructor o no, Draco seguía queriendo a Harry y se mantenía a su lado; compartiendo risas, peleas ridículas y noches satisfactorias. Eso sí, el seguro médico, que había firmado para mantenerse a salvo en caso de que le sucediese algo con su novio —o que su pareja fuera el causante de ese _algo_ —, siempre estaba vigente y rezaba a Merlín porque siempre fuese así.

* * *

 **V. Magia.**

En una de sus salidas con Hermione para ir a buscar libros, Draco había encontrado un viejo tomo de hechizos para mantener el hogar perfecto. Según Granger, a ese tipo de conjuros se les llamaba «magia doméstica» y muchas veces no tenían ningún tipo de utilidad.

Pero Draco consideraba que todo tenía uso en la vida y por eso pagó los cuatro sickles que costaba. Cuando llegó a la casa, decidió poner en práctica algunos de los hechizos que venían en el libro y tras intentarlo varias veces, fue capaz de realizar algunos con éxito. Al principio todo iba perfecto, aunque después la cosa se descontroló un poco y él terminó encerrado en un armario mientras la fregona, la escoba y el recogedor bailaban por todo el lugar; los utensilios de cocina daban vueltas por toda la casa y la lavadora estaba cantando.

Cuando Harry llegó a la casa y se encontró con ese espectáculo, sólo tuvo tiempo a buscar a Draco, sacarlo de allí y llamar a Hermione para descubrir cómo podían solucionar eso. Pasaron una semana entera viviendo en el antiguo apartamento de Blaise, esperando a que su casa fuese completamente liberada de toda la «magia doméstica.»

—Repíteme una vez más por qué estaba la casa así —pidió Harry con el ceño fruncido y Draco se pasó una mano por el cuello, sonriendo sin vergüenza.

—¿Porque tu novio quería experimentar con ese tipo de magia? —inquirió.

—¿Me lo preguntas o me lo afirmas? —cuestionó el otro con la voz cargada de furia.

—Deja de amargarte, Harry —se quejó el rubio—. Agradece el hecho de que tu novio siga dándole este tipo de emoción a nuestra relación.

—¿Qué emoción?

—La de mantener viva la magia. —Sonrió de manera seductora antes de inclinarse y darle un beso.

Harry jamás había sentido tantas ganas de besarle y pegarle a la vez.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **La historia está compuesta por tres partes (esta es la primera), cada una consta de 5 drabbles/viñetas sobre diferentes momentos Drarry, llenos de humor y romance.**

 **Actualizaré cada cuatro días.**

* * *

 **¡Querida, Angelito! Espero que este primer cap. te guste y que llegue a cumplir tus expectativas. Lo hago con mucho amor *corazón***

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	2. II

**¡Hola! No pude actualizar dentro del período que dije, pero es que me surgieron unos compromisos y hasta ahora me fue imposible meterme en FF.**

 **Espero que os guste el nuevo cap(?**

 **Gracias a quiénes comentaron y añadireron esta historia a favoritos y/o alertas :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocibles de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a Angelito Bloodsherry, que es una fan del Drarry y yo una simple chica que le dedica estas cosas :)**

* * *

 ** _-Historias corrientes-_**

 **VI. Lubricante.**

Harry jadeaba mientras sentía los labios de Draco recorrer su cuerpo, las grandes manos del rubio colocadas en su culo y apretando con fuerza la carne. Potter estiró su mano hasta la mesilla de noche, abriendo la primera gaveta y tanteando el interior en busca de los condones y el lubricante.

Acababan de llegar de una cena familiar y Draco se había abalanzado sobre él, argumentando que había estado demasiadas horas sin tocarle. Harry, claramente, no se había quejado y con rapidez correspondió al beso hambriento de su novio; en menos de dos minutos estaban en ropa interior restregándose en la cama.

El pelinegro tocó con las yemas de sus dedos el bote de lubricante y lo sacó con rapidez, buscó una vez más dentro de la gaveta, encontrando los condones y sacándolos al exterior. Draco los cogió mientras se entretenía mordiendo las caderas de su novio. Con manos expertas abrió el bote de lubricante y cuando apretó solo salió una brisa de aire del recipiente.

Extrañado levantó la mirada y miró el bote vacío en su mano. Suspiró y miró los condones, rodando los ojos al ver que eran los condones baratos del súper y que les apretaba a ambos. Se sentó en la cama en posición de indio y miró a su excitado novio.

—No hay lubricante y los condones no son los mejores —dijo ante su mirada desesperada.

Harry gimió con frustración y se sentó en la cama, observó su erección y la de su pareja, ambas apretadas bajo la tela de los bóxers que llevaban. Se levantó de la cama y le tendió la mano a su novio.

—¿Mamada en la ducha antes de dormir? —inquirió y el rubio sonrió antes de asentir y seguirlo al baño.

Después, cuando ya se encontraban en la cama acurrucados, ambos hicieron una nota mental:

 _Comprar lubricante y condones. Mucha cantidad._

* * *

 **VII. Música.**

Harry había enseñado a Draco muchas cosas del mundo muggle, haciendo que el rubio pronto encontrase fascinación por cosas como el cine o la tecnología. Aunque otras pasiones de Draco, como lo era la música, se habían fortalecido.

Harry siempre fue muy fan de The Beatles, The Rolling Stones y The Doors. Había heredado una gran colección de música por parte de sus padres, muchas canciones de estos grupos se correspondían por momentos de los Merodeadores capturados en imágenes, o de recuerdos protagonizados por sus padres.

Draco, por su parte, había descubierto otro tipo de arte en la música muggle, existía mucha variedad y eso era algo que lo fascinaba. Era un amante de grandes artistas como David Bowie, Janis Joplin y Nina Simone, por eso no era raro que, algunas tardes, cuando la pareja se encontraba descansando en el sofá, el sonido del jazz de Nina inundase la sala, que la voz impresionante de Janis reverberase en cada rincón o que fuera la voz hipnótica de Bowie la que llenase cada espacio de la sala.

Escuchar música muggle que Harry le había enseñado era una de las cosas que Draco más disfrutaba. Porque siempre había una canción nueva o una melodía pegadiza que inevitablemente asociaría a su novio.

Música que constituiría la banda sonora de su vida juntos.

* * *

 **VIII. Estrellas.**

Siempre encontraban algo que hacer, pequeñas cosas que los sacaban de la rutina y que les recordaba que todavía eran jóvenes para experimentar cientos de experiencias nuevas. Esa tarde Draco había preparado, con ayuda de Hermione, una pequeña cesta llena de comida y a las nueve llevó a Harry al tejado de la casa. Extendió un mantel rojo por el suelo y colocó la cesta en mitad de la manta, Potter se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a comer.

Había algo que los rodeaba en noches como esa, una magia más allá de la que ellos poseían, y que le brindaba un toque etéreo a los momentos que construían juntos. Situaciones que guardarían en sus mentes hasta el día de la muerte; memorias bañadas por el recuerdo del sabor de la mermelada de fresa de sus bocadillos y la inmensa y bella capa de estrellas que surgía cada noche sobre ellos, iluminándoles con su luz. Estrellas que significaban más que puntos brillantes sobre el cielo y ambos lo sabían.

—¿Sabes por qué siempre te llevo a ver las estrellas? —le preguntó Draco y Harry negó—. Porque cuando alguno de nosotros muera, tan sólo tendremos que mirar hacia el cielo y observar las estrellas —explicó con voz suave.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Harry y Draco sonrió.

—Porque cuando miremos al cielo, sólo tendremos que cerrar los ojos e imaginarnos que estamos aquí tumbados, viendo ese mismo paisaje. Porque aunque yo muera o tú lo hagas —susurró— estaremos en las estrellas, iluminando el camino del otro hasta el final.

* * *

 **IX. Miedo.**

Aunque los años pasaran, siempre había noches en las que Harry se levantaría gritando, imágenes de la gente que vio morir volando por su mente y atormentándole en el mundo de los sueños. Draco siempre se despertaba al oírle y con caricias trataba de tranquilizarlo, relajándolo hasta que se volviese a dormir.

Otras veces era el rubio el que se despertaba, el recuerdo de la muerte abrumándolo y la marca en su antebrazo quemándole la piel. Harry también se despertaba, besándole la marca con suavidad antes de envolverlo con sus brazos y arrastrándole a la cama de nuevo, murmurándole palabras al oído hasta que se dormían.

Conocían todos los miedos del otro. El miedo a que Voldemort volviese, el miedo a que algún día el otro dejase de quererlo, el miedo a que un día estuviesen solos, el miedo a que un día abrirían los ojos y estarían en guerra otra vez.

Cosas que los invadían algunas noches, quitándoles la respiración y haciéndoles sudar. Miedos que los despertaban, pero que se desvanecían lentamente por un tiempo, cuando unos suaves labios se apoyaban contra los suyos y palabras tranquilizadoras eran murmuradas contra su cuello.

Miedos con los que vivían día a día y que, con la ayuda del otro, siempre conseguían dejar atrás. Olvidándolos durante un tiempo, aunque siempre permaneciesen con ellos. Porque quizás había cosas que no podrían superar nunca, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro para recordarse que cuando tuviesen miedo, simplemente tendrían que mirar al otro y recordar que no estaban solos.

* * *

 **X. Regalo.**

El cumpleaños de Draco había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Harry se había pasado dos semanas enteras buscando el regalo perfecto de su novio, comprando varias cosas y moviendo los hilos de la influencia para conseguir ciertas cosas.

Estaba seguro de que nada podría superar el regalo (que en realidad eran varios en uno), y eso hacía que una sonrisa orgullosa y de superioridad se instalase en su rostro. Draco llegaría en unos minutos a la casa, dónde tenían preparada una fiesta sorpresa para él. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Pansy y Blaise eran algunos de los invitados que habían llevado regalo para Draco, emocionados por ver la felicidad del rubio al recibirlos.

«Ilusos», pensó Harry. «Jamás podrán superar mi regalo»

El rubio no tardó en llegar y, tras la sorpresa inicial, la fiesta comenzó; se hicieron bromas, comieron, hablaron. El tiempo pasó con rapidez y la hora de dar los regalos llegó, Harry dejó que casi todos diesen sus regalos antes que él, disfrutando de la sonrisa genuina de su novio al ver las cosas que le obsequiaban.

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo y Draco le sonrió—. Espero que te guste.

Comenzó con el primero, una nueva escoba (la mejor y más rápida del mercado), luego le dio una colección de los mejores libros sobre cuidados de escobas, después una cesta con diferentes productos y finalmente dos bonos para ir a ver toda la temporada del Mundial de Quidditch desde el mejor palco.

Draco le llenó de besos mientras sonreía, todos vitoreando y riéndose ante la reacción, más propia de un niño de seis años que de un adulto de mediana edad. Harry estaba más que satisfecho, sabía que nadie podría superarlo.

O eso creía.

—Venga, me toca. —Draco miró con una ceja arqueada la caja que Ron le tendió—. Estoy seguro que te encantará, Malfoy —dijo antes de echarse a reír.

Draco frunció el ceño y abrió ligeramente la caja, cerrándola con rapidez y echándose a reír. Ron se unió a sus risas ante las miradas extrañadas de todo el mundo.

—Eres un cabrón, Weasley. Debería echarte de mi casa por eso —murmuró con una sonrisa mientras abría la caja y sacaba de dentro un pequeño hurón blanco—. El mejor jodido regalo que me han hecho en la vida. —Draco acercó el hurón a la cara de Hermione—. Granger, saludo a Hermione —la castaña se echó a reír mientras pasaba dos dedos por el pelaje del animal.

—¿Le vas a poner mi nombre? —inquirió ella entre carcajadas.

—Teniendo en cuenta que tú llamaste Draco a tu nuevo y horroroso gato, me siento con el derecho de llamar Hermione a mi hurona.

Mientras todos se echaban a reír, Harry tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala. Un tic nervioso haciendo presencia en su ojo derecho mientras unas palabras rondaban su mente.

 _El mejor jodido regalo que me han hecho en la vida._

Harry nunca había deseado matar a Ron hasta ese día.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! Espero que esta segunda parte os haya gustado :) Ahora me pondré a contestar a los reviews.**

 **Si veis fallos o cualquier cosa me decís, porque yo no me he dado cuenta.**

 **Nos leemos en cuatro días con la última parte.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	3. III

**¡Hola! He vuelto a tardar porque soy un desastre de persona, pero aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia :D**

 **Al final no pude responder vuestros rw, pero prometo hacerlo mañana :)**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **Dedicado a Angelito Bloodsherry, que fangirlea mucho con esta historia y todavía trato de comprender por qué, si es un desastre como su autora xD**

* * *

 _ **-Historias corrientes-**_

 **XI. Ducha.**

Algo que tanto Harry como Draco amaban eran las duchas. Hundirse en la bañera y dejar que el agua te cubriese estaba bien, pero estampar a tu novio contra la pared de una ducha y hacer con él cosas que los niños no deberían saber, estaba mejor.

Mamadas, folladas rápidas, folladas lentas, hacer el amor, darse cariño… Daba igual que era lo que hiciesen en ese baño; siempre sucedía en la ducha, un espacio demasiado estrecho para dos hombres adultos y considerablemente altos (o al menos Draco lo era). Pero su libido no era algo que pudiesen controlar, y tampoco querían hacerlo.

No eran ellos, eran sus instintos sexuales. Sus hormonas alocadas. Muy pocas veces habían entrado a la ducha con intención de hacer algo más allá de un par de besos inocentes bajo la regadera. Eran las circunstancias, no ellos. O al menos esa era su excusa.

Y es que ver a tu pareja, completamente desnudo y con el agua empapando su cuerpo, diminutas gotas bajando por zonas bastante atrayentes, era una cosa que ninguno de ellos iba a desaprovechar. Quizá esa era una de las razones por las cual el baño, en una hipotética lista de los lugares más impuros de su departamento, estaría en alguno de los tres primeros puestos.

* * *

 **XII. Camino.**

Hermione había aprendido algo a lo largo de los años que Harry y Draco llevaban de pareja y era que los dos sabían comprenderse sin necesidad de utilizar palabras y parecía que sus cuerpos reaccionaban de manera instintiva cuando sentían que el otro estaba incómodo, triste, enfadado, feliz… No importaba el sentimiento, siempre habría una reacción por parte del otro.

Un ejemplo de ello se daba en ese momento, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lavender Brown donde ésta, completamente borracha, no paraba de sacar a luz algunos recuerdos que incomodaban a Harry. Cosas que habían sucedido en la Torre de Gryffindor y que avergonzaban al pelinegro de manera escandalosa y que hacían reaccionar a Draco, pasándole una mano tranquilizadora por la espalda y susurrándole algunas cosas en el oído.

De la misma manera que Draco reaccionaba para confortar a Harry, éste hacía lo mismo. Como en aquello ocasión dónde Seamus, al comienzo de la relación de los dos chicos, dejó claro su desagrado ante la idea de Harry con el antiguo Slytherin, diciendo algunas cosas dañinas que sacaron la parte más cruel de Harry, quien no dudo en defender a su novio y hundir (sólo un poquito) a Seamus con sus palabras.

Pero conocer al otro no era una barrera para las peleas. Parecía que esa capacidad de leer las emociones del otro se bloqueaba cuando discutían y se convertían en dos idiotas dándose tumbos contra una pared llamada «falta de comunicación». Peleas que a veces hacían que uno de ellos se largase del apartamento, demasiado enfadado con el otro como para mantenerse en la misma habitación. Cabreos que no los dejaba dormir y que los convertía en dos idiotas que solo sabían decir «lo siento» cuando volvían a encontrarse frente al otro.

A través de todo eso, Hermione había aprendido una cosa muy importante sobre ellos dos, algo que le aseguraba que esos los chicos durarían juntos y que eran los únicos capaces de destruir ese vínculo que se había creado entre ellos, y es que ellos dos siempre buscarían la manera de llegar al otro. No importaban las peleas, las discusiones, los gritos, los reproches, siempre encontrarían la forma de volver al otro.

Como un camino marcado en la tierra y que nada podría borrar jamás.

* * *

 **XII. Marcas.**

Al principio de su relación, Harry aprendió que la marca oscura sobre el antebrazo del rubio era algo que nunca enseñaba; ni siquiera cuando eran solo ellos dos. Siempre oculta por chaquetas, camisas o un brazalete de cuero que perteneció a Regulus Black.

La marca de Voldemort era como un fiel recordatorio de un pasado oscuro. Algo que atormentaba a Draco y que de alguna manera lo estancaba. Incapaz de seguir su camino porque una cadena negra y oxidada lo ataba a una tumba con la palabra «mortífago» grabada en la piedra.

Pero Harry también tenía su marca, esa cicatriz en la frente que durante toda su infancia lo atormentó y que se convirtió en una conexión directa con un asesino. Una marca que a veces sentía que volvía a arder y que lo despertaba en mitad de la noche, con lágrimas en los ojos y las muertes de sus amigos grabadas en su mente.

Una marca que también lo ataba al pasado, recordándole que por tenerla había sufrido una desastrosa infancia, seguida de una peligrosa adolescencia y siendo culminada con una frustrante madurez. Un rayo que representaba más que el recuerdo de Voldemort; representaba la muerte y la oscuridad. Representaba una vida encadenado al «tienes que hacer esto» y al «eres nuestra única esperanza». Una marca que definía una vida dónde él jamás tuvo la oportunidad de decidir.

Marcas que destrozaban sus pieles y que, cuando tuvieron la valentía de decirle al otro lo que representaban para ellos, dejaron de doler para siempre. Porque cuando el rayo ardiese, Harry solía tenía que cerrar los ojos y recordar los labios de Draco sobre su frente. Y cuando la marca de Voldemort se oscureciese, Draco simplemente tendría que fijarse en esta y rememorar el suave camino que Harry había inmortalizado en su piel con sus dedos, calmando el dolor.

Porque esas marcas representaban para ellos algo que pudieron entender a la perfección y que supieron calmar al momento.

* * *

 **XIV. Compromiso.**

Draco estaba nervioso. Nunca, en ningún momento de su vida, había estado tan nervioso por algo. Ni siquiera en su primer partido de Quidditch. Estaba histérico, y las palabras tranquilizadoras de Hermione sólo lo alteraban más. Se arregló por quinta vez la ropa y miró a Hermione con ojos de cordero degollado; ella rodó los ojos y se acercó a él.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dijo—. No sirve de nada que te alteres. Aunque lo hagas lleno de barro y de la peor forma posible él aceptará.

—No me tranquilizas —murmuró él y la mujer apretó su mejilla con fuerza medida.

Draco gimió de dolor por el contacto y se apartó de Hermione, murmurando un: «qué violenta» por lo bajo. La hora de su cita con Harry llegó y el rubio, tras intercambiar un par de palabras con la antigua Gryffindor, salió del apartamento de Granger y se dirigió al restaurante acordado.

Harry ya estaba allí cuando llegó. Entraron y comenzaron su cena de aniversario; todo fue perfecto. Comieron, charlaron, hicieron bromas y se dieron unos cuantos mimos. Llegaron a la casa pasada la medianoche, desvistiéndose con lentitud y entregándose al otro entre risas tontas y gemidos ahogados.

Ambos yacían tranquilos después de una sesión intensa de besos, Draco recostado sobre su espalda, dormitando con tranquilidad, y Harry observando la forma desordenadas en que la ropa había sido esparcida por la habitación. Observó una pequeña caja sobresaliendo de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Draco, por lo que estiró su mano y la agarró, abriéndola con pereza y ahogando un jadeo contra la almohada al ver el interior.

Con una sonrisa tonta se colocó el anillo de plata en el dedo, suspirando ante la idea de casarse con Draco. Miró a su pareja, ahora completamente dormido, y acarició su antebrazo, recorriendo con los dedos esa marca oscura en su piel antes de entrelazar sus manos y dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó y recordó al momento la propuesta que la noche anterior no había hecho. Se giró en la cama, observando el lugar vacío que su novio había dejado, y vio la caja de terciopelo sobre la almohada contraria.

Tragando saliva, Draco la abrió y frunció el ceño al ver un papel doblado colocado en el hueco dónde, se supone, que tendría que estar el anillo. Lo cogió y lo abrió, soltando una sonora carcajada cuando lo leyó lo que allí estaba escrito.

 _Sí, me casaré contigo. Pero la próxima vez acuérdate de pedírmelo estando despierto._

 _Harry._

 _PD: Hay gofres en el microondas._

* * *

 **XV. Comienzo.**

Harry tomó asiento en frente de Draco. Los rostros de ambos reflejaban una seriedad escalofriante y la tensión era exageradamente palpable. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos largos minutoas antes de que Harry se armara de valor para hablar.

—Así que… —dijo y el rubio arqueó una ceja—. ¿Se supone que tú eres mi cita a ciega?

—Eso parece —concedió el otro.

Mantuvieron la mirada seria unos segundos antes de echarse a reír, todo ambiente incómodo desapareciendo y dejando paso a la situación tan bizarra que se estaba desarrollando. El salvador del mundo en una cita a ciegas con su enemigo de la infancia y que encima era un exmortífago.

—Bueno, pues deja que me presente, soy Harry Potter, tengo veintiséis años, trabajo en el Ministerio como auror y siempre he querido viajar por el mundo.

Draco soltó una ligera risa—. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, tengo veintiséis años, trabajo en una pequeña empresa de publicidad y he viajado a muchos sitios, y siempre estoy dispuesto a repetir la experiencia acompañado por alguien.

Harry sonrió y respondió. Rápidamente la conversación entre ambos fluyó, dando comienzo a una posible pareja (nada) corriente y que tendrían muchas historias (poco) corrientes que contar en el futuro.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Vuestras opiniones las podéis dejar en los comentarios, y podéis incluir también si veis algún dedazo o algo, es tarde aquí donde vivo y me vi obligada a editar el cap 500 veces xD**

 **De verdad espero que esta última parte os haya gustado :D**

* * *

 **Para Angelito:**

 **Querida, escribir With a little help of my friends y esta historia para ti, ha sido un gustazo.**

 **Sabes que no soy fan del drarry, pero me ha encantado salir de mi zona de comfort para poder regalarte algo decente.**

 **Con la historia de los Slytherin simplemente debo decir que fue un placer escribirlo, después de todo ya habrás podido descubrir que tu canon mental sobre ellos es prácticamente igual que le mío y que tengo una ligera obsesión con esas serpientes.**

 **Espero que estas dos pequeñas historias valiesen la pena de leer y te quiero agredecer de todo corazón los increíbles reviews que dejaste, no sabes las sonrisas que me has sacado y lo increíblemente reconfortante que ha sido descubrir que tenemos tantas cosas en común y que me tocó de AI la mejor persona del mundo mundial(?**

 **Pues eso, que me ha encantado regalarte estas dos cositas y que espero volver a tener la oportunidad de escribirte algo (si tienes más peticiones de este estilo, déjamelas por ahí xD).**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta pequeña historia.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
